K Project Wiki:Image Policy
This is the 's Image Policy, if you upload or use any pictures, they must meet these conditions. Please note that images are not intended to flavour the articles and that articles should not have tons of images every 2 lines or it will cause problems for those browsing from slower internet connections. What Images Are Acceptable on the Wiki .pngs :These are the most preferred images as they maintain good quality of the original image taken. Others like the .jpgs or .gifs are known to reduce quality, which we do not want on our images when adding them to respective articles. .jpgs :Although not as much preferred as .pngs, they are perfectly acceptable on the wiki. The reason why .jpgs aren't preferred is that the background is automatically given a white color unlike .pngs files. .gifs :We seldom use .gifs on the wiki but they are acceptable. These images are primarily used to represent a specific power or ability by a character from the anime. Fan Art Fan art is not permitted to be uploaded for any purpose. The only images based on K to be used on the should be those directly from official sources. In addition, no fan art of another series should be uploaded to the wiki. Proper Filename When uploading an image, beforehand you must add a proper filename. If a person uploads an image with a poor filename, simply add to the file. Let's say you are uploading an image of Neko's mugshot in the anime that is a .png file. A good filename would be something like Neko Mugshot.png. However, a bad filename of this specific scene would be written in a way similar to K20-12010-494212-20.png as that has nothing to do with the particular image. Proper Rationale When adding an image, you need to provide a detailed . This means adding a description of what the image is about, the source, portion of copyrighted material used (i.e. episode 13), what the image will be used for (i.e. to provide an example of Reisi's Aura), resolution (low, high, medium) and the replaceability, which should pretty much always say that it's replaceable, only with a similar image of higher quality and similar license status. You can add the Fair Use Rationale template into the summary box. Any images which do not contain a valid fair use rationale (or don't contain one at all) will be tagged for deletion using the template. If the image is still missing a rationale after 24 hours, it will be removed from the wiki. Usage Every image uploaded must have a purpose on this wiki. If the image uploaded has no use within an hour of uploading, it will be marked for deletion and subsequently deleted by an administrator. Image Quality For the most part, when an image is poor quality we just tag it with till someone uploads an image to replace it. A short list of quality notes: * Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. * Avoid watermarks. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station, then we may just tag it with . However if the image you upload is watermarked by another website we will likely delete it right away. * Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanalation groups. When clipping from manga it's best to use a frame where there is no subtitle, or use a group that uses soft subtitles and formats like .mkv. Subtitles and the edits made by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduces its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. Image Sizing and Resolution Images of the .png and .jpg files that are uploaded on the wiki should be in the largest size possible, but also in the highest quality possible. This is not the same with .gif files, which must always be at 200px sizing. When using these images on articles, however, they will be placed at a much smaller size for thumbnails. All thumbnail images must be placed at a size of 200px, no bigger and no smaller. This applies to .pngs, .jpgs, and .gif files. However, when using images in infoboxes, they are placed at a size of 300px instead. This only applies to .pngs and .jpgs though. All .gif files, as stated above, must be at 200px, even in infoboxes. Category:Policy